heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Revolution (comics)
"Revolution" was the title given to the May 2000 revamp of Marvel Comics' X-Men-related comic books, timed to coincide with the publication of X-Men vol. 2 #100. Publication history In each series, the "Revolution" issue represented a jump of six months after the previous issue's events. In most cases, "Revolution" also marked an attempt to send each title in a new creative direction, and to this end new creative teams were assigned to the titles. Many characters' Costumes were redesigned, and a "Revolution" logo was printed along the right-hand side of each issue. The most publicized of the changes was the return of writer Chris Claremont to the flagship titles X-Men vol. 2 and Uncanny X-Men, after nearly a decade's absence. The event also included nods to early-1990s marketing strategies such as printing variant covers''X-Men'' vol. 2 #100 and including trading cards.Uncanny X-Men #381 The excitement of the event was dampened by Marvel Comics' timing, as most of the series involved had launched with all or part of their new creative teams a month before the event, even though the "Revolution" logo was still printed on the May issues, and Uncanny X-Men did not join the "Revolution" event until its June 2000 issue. Furthermore, Claremont stated in later interviews that he had ghostwritten several issues of various X-Men titles before the event. Counter-X Furthermore, three of the titles involved in the event, (X-Man, X-Force, and Generation X), were rebranded to Counter-X. Writer Warren Ellis plotted the general direction for each of the Counter-X books, and co-wrote each title with Steven Grant on x-man, Ian Edginton on X-Force, and Brian Wood on Generation X. Aftermath The "Revolution" event was poorly received by fans and critics, leading to Claremont leaving X-Men and Uncanny X-Men after nine months. The X-Men line of books were revamped again in July 2001 with Grant Morrison writing New X-Men, Joe Casey writing Uncanny X-Men, and Claremont writing the new title X-Treme X-Men. Bibliography The included issues, in order of publication, were: *''Cable'' #79, with new writer Robert Weinberg and recently arrived penciller Michael Ryan and inker Andrew Pepoy. *''Gambit'' #16, with recently arrived penciller Yanick Paquette and inker Sean Parsons. *''Generation X'' #63, with new co-writers Warren Ellis and Brian Wood, new penciller Steve Pugh, and new inker Sandu Florea. *''X-Men'' #100, with returning writer Chris Claremont, new penciller Leinil Francis Yu, and new inker Mark Morales *''Wolverine'' #150, with new writer/penciller Steve Skroce and new inker Lary Stucker (with "special thanks to" Larry Wachowski, and limited to a four-month story arc). *''X-Force'' #102, with new co-writers Warren Ellis and Ian Edginton, new penciller Whilce Portacio, and new inker Gerry Alanguilan. *''x-man'' #63, with new co-writers Warren Ellis and Steven Grant and new artist Ariel Olivetti. *''Uncanny X-Men'' #381 (June 2000), with returning writer Chris Claremont, new penciller Adam Kubert, and new inker Tim Townsend. *''Magneto: Dark Seduction'' #1 (June 2000), the first issue of a mini-series by Fabian Nicieza, Roger Cruz, and Andy Owens. Collected editions The Counter-X run has been collected as trade paperbacks: * Counter-X: ** Volume 1: X-Force (collects X-Force #102-109, 192 pages, July 2008, ISBN 0-7851-3304-6) ** Volume 2: Generation X (collects Generation X #63-70, 192 pages, October 2008, ISBN 0-7851-3305-4) ** Volume 3: X-Man (collects X-Man #63-70, 192 pages, December 2008, ISBN 0-7851-3306-2) ** Volume 4: X-Force (collects X-Force #110-115, 102; Rough Cut, 176 pages, August 2012, ISBN 0-7851-5973-8) ** Volume 5: Generation X - Four Days (collects Generation X #71-74, February 26, 2013, ISBN 0785167307) ** Volume 6: X-Man: Fearful Symmetry (collects X-Man 71-75, material from X-Men Unlimited (1993) 31, 152 pages, April 23, 2013, ISBN 0785167315) See also *One Year Later, a similar DC Comics event References External links * *"The Six-Month Gap", a detailed review of "Revolution" at uncannyxmen.net Category:Comics by Chris Claremont Category:Comics by Warren Ellis Category:X-Men storylines